Blood of the Damned
by Bulldust
Summary: The growing tensions between the outcast family and their dominating pack comes to a head, and nothing will ever be the same again.


"Hey Waw, you think Mother will bring something back today?"

The red male sighed as the pair trudged through the snow. The omegas have only been out for a few hours but already the day was coming to an end. The orange glow of the setting sun set their ginger coats alight, like a flame in the dark. The yearlings got their striking coats from their mother, also an omega.

"How am I supposed to know!" Wawelski snapped at his sister, after falling into a particularly deep snowdrift. He snarled and flailed as he tried to pull himself out, with his sister snorting in the background. _Lambei _was the last wolf he wanted on his mind. She had the audacity to court some random loner, and then birthed them into the lowest rank. permanently. "Why would she even bother taking care of us? She's never around anyway."

His sister frowned as he shook himself off, "Don't say that. Our mother cares about us, even if you choose not to see it."

Wawelski was about to make a retort, when he heard soft laughing. He whipped around to see a group of yearlings of a higher rank a few meters away, most likely having a laugh of the red male's recent nose dive.

"What's so funny over there?" Wawelski ignored his sister's hushed whispered and took a step towards the group, "Must be _real _good if we can hear you from over there."

One of the four wolves, a snarky brindle male with a blond face, smirked back, "We were just commenting on your belly flop, you should really work on lifting your tail."

The red male glowered at the higher ranking pups as they snickered. "You mean like this." He gave the lowest growl he could muster as he lifted his tail high in a dominating stance. Immediately the laughing pups quieted, and he felt his sister shrink beside him.

"You've gotta lotta nerve to use that posture with us, mutt." The blonde faced yearling approached the ginger pair with the rest following suit, their postures changing from mirth to aggression. "Especially when you two can't even stand on your own four feet." He gave a hard kick at the ginger she wolf's crippled leg, eliciting a cry.

The yearlings jumped back as Wawelski's canines missed the brindled wolf by a split second. He skipped back a bit as the red male stood bristling in front his sister, his withers puffed on his thin frame.

"_Lay so much as a hair on Draco and I will rip it all clean off your flesh."_

The blonde faced male quickly recovered and came closer with bared teeth, "Do you honestly think you can do something to me? I think you've forgotten that my father is the Alpha's Beta, and would tear you apart. Besides," he was nose to nose with the ginger male, "Who's to say your father wasn't some dog your mom just happened to-"

His insult was cut off by a flash of red. In less than a second all the yearlings were ripping at each other's fur. It was an extremely unfair fight; four healthy, fit young wolves against two thin omegas. Wawelski eventually stopped fighting and focused on defending Dracorex from the onslaught.

The blonde faced male was dead set on tearing Wawelski's ear off when he was ripped off the omega by a flash of orange. An older she wolf tackled the yearling to the ground with her jaws firmly around his muzzle. IPanicked, he started to cry and flail under her rough handling. She bit down harder and gave him a firm shake, causing him to scream in pain and startle the rest of the group. She pressed the yearling into the snow in a firm dominating stance, then released him. The blonde male took the hint and scrambled away with a bloody face, leaving a yellow trail in his snow as he ran off. The she wolf gave a loud snarl at the other bullying pups, who quickly scattered, leaving the three ginger wolves behind.

Dracorex limped up to the she wolf and buried her face into her side with a whimper. The she wolf lowered her head and started to groom the pup's ruffled flank. Wawelski sat down and spat out a bloody splotch into the snow from his cut lip. It looked like their mother decided to show up, for once.

"What have they done to you loves," Lambei nestled the top of Dracorex's head while looking at Wawelski expectantly.

Wawelski flattened his ears and looked away. It was his sister to reply, "Some higher up pups started hitting on us, and they were saying a lot of mean things."

Wawelski made a note to thank Dracorex later for leaving him out of the story, while Lambei furrowed her brow, "Higher up, how high?"

"The leading one said his dad worked with the Alpha," the pup looked up at her mother, "Why?"

Lambei grew still for a moment, Then licked her daughter's ear, "Nothing for you to worry about love." She lifted her head to the now darkened sky, "Come, we need to go back to the den for the night."

Their 'den' was nothing more than a shallow crevice on the steep side of the mountain reserved for the lowest ranking pack wolves. It gave them no shelter from the wind's pounding, and with the ice of winter, one misplaced step would send them tumbled down the cliffs. Wawelski and Dracorex had settled down in their pitiful niche when a lone howl was sounded. The small family of omegas turned their heads towards the call, then their motther turned and tucked her pups in further.

"I'm going to be away for a while, okay loves? I will try my best to make it back tonight." She nuzzled both of their brows, with Wawelski growling and swatting her away with a tired paw. The young male was exhausted and the last thing he wanted to hear were his mother's false promises. Instead he curled himself around his sister, completely shunning their mother as she left, her steps fading.

Their mother didn't come back last night, not that Wawelski didn't expect it. Lambei always said she would be there for the two of them but rarely ever delivered. Instead she was who knows where, doing anything to be away from her own pups. Said pups were already awake and were starting their day. The duo were making their way around the vast territory of Pack Donaghy to find any old carcasses to scavenge. So far they've cleared the Northern Border and now they were headed out East into the woodlands.

It was a rather uneventful day. So uneventful that the pack never caught anything, and the yearling's hopes of a fresh meal were dashed. Dracorex was about to suggest that they look towards the open fields for a better view when she froze in her tracks, suddenly nervous. Wawelski didn't need to ask what was wrong, the fur along his shoulder were already spiked. The woodlands had the scent of pack blood, and with no other game scents around it had to have been a wolf attack.

"We gotta get out of here," the red male growled softly to her, then snapped his head towards the trees when the bushes stirred in the distance. He stood protectively in front of his sister and gave a small growl. Whoever this intruder was, they sounded like they wanted to maim more pack wolves. The shrubs rustled once more, and a bloody figure limped out.

Lambei lifted her dripping muzzle up to look at the two frozen yearlings. She gave a shaky whine and laid down in the safety of the branches once more. Dracorex was at her side in seconds, licking anxiously at the blood, while the young male stood behind. His mind was reeling as he took in the red and crying, and his feet crept towards his mother on their own.

Her whole body was covered in lacerations and bite wounds; it was as if she had fought a cougar, bear, and wolverine. Some of her wounds were deep and dripped scarlet onto the snow in lazy droplets. The lighter tears on her body were scabbed over, but it was hard to see under her matted fur. Her once bright gringer coat was mottled with fresh and dried blood, especially around her rear and sides.

"It's fine love, they'll heal," Lambie's soft voice was more than a whisper under his sister's panicked cries. The yearling frantically cleaned at her mother's wounds, with the latter resting her head onto the snow, her breaths shallow.

It took a moment for the red male to steady himself. What came out was a rough croak. "What happened?"

His mother lifted her stained head and looked up at her son, "Don't fret about it love, its fine. This won't happen again."

"That's not an answer," He retorted. "Someone attacked you, they can't walk free."

"Waweski please, settle down. It's nothing serious."

He gave a low snort at his mother; the poor wolf was barely in one piece, and she was going to play it off like it was nothing. He glared at the two ginger wolves, then turned and trotted off, ignoring his families pleas to return. If there was one wolf that would know what happened to his mother, it would be the Harvey.

Wawelski had never met the Alpha Male in person. He had only seen him in the distance once or twice, and most of his knowledge came from rumors and gossip. It was considered indecent for a wolf of such a low rank to approach him, but the red yearling needed answers. If someone were to go after his mother, what would they do to Dracorex if he let his guard down?

The yearling loped around the steep slopes of the lower ranking rest area and travelled to the sheltered, gentler foothills where the high ranking wolves resided. The prestigious pack members were aggravated as the omega combed through their ranks. Most of them sneered at the yearling's presence, while some even tried to snap at him as he moved past.

Wawelski ignored their hostility as he scanned the pack. His eyes lifted towards a high perch of rock and landed on a brown furred male. The Alpha lounged atop the rock face with a calf skull in his paws. His orange eyes remained focused at picking the frozen flesh off the brain case. He made no move to imply he noticed the young omega as he stomped over to him.

The omega came to a stop below Harvey and glared up at him, expecting some sort of acknowledgement. After a few moments he grew annoyed and gave a loud bark, "Hey!"

Harvey drew his attention from his skull to look at the omega, curling his lip in disgust, "Is that the sort of tone you should be making toward your Alpha."

"I found Lambei in the woodlands torn to shreds. Someone attacked her." The red yearling glared up at the Alpha with a growl in his tone. "There could be a stranger in the territory."

Harvey flicked his ears towards the quiet murmuring of the rest of the pack and he stood up, teeth bared with a low snarl, "Don't go spreading false rumors runt. Lambei the Omega got what she deserves."

"What are you talking about?" Wawelski snapped, and the Alpha answered with a spat.

"Lambei attacked and injured a group of yearlings last night. The four pups went to their parents, who then came to me."

The red omega froze, and Harvey carried on, louder so the rest of the wolves could hear. "The Council heard her crimes, and then summoned her to be charged with her punishment. For every yearling she attacked, both mother and father bit her once each, giving her _eight _undefended bites in total. Once she was dealt with she was ordered to leave my presence, her soiled blood would stain the dens." He looked down once more at the yearling, then turned back to his calf skull, "Now get lost you filthy low rank. You're spreading your grotesque feet where my hiers walk."

Wawelski stood there unmoving; what Harvey said was a slap in the face. How could his mother take the full force of such a barbaric punishment, when she wasn't the cause of it. Guilt rolled in his gut, and his thin frame quivered. He lowered his head, shaking. The high ranking pack wolves merely shrugged off his presence and went back to their daily routines, expecting him to leave soon.

The red omega was stock still, then sprang to life as he charged towards the ridge. He leapt up and scaled the wall in seconds, and set his targets on Harvey. The Alpha didn't have time to react as the yearling tackled him, knocking the skull out of his jaws. The pair rolled for a few moments, then the omega was flung off with a hard kick. Before the pup could get his breath back he felt teeth sink into his face. Havey lifted the yearling up by his head and threw him off the ridge. Wawelski smacked his head onto the frozen ground and lost consciousness for a few seconds, granting heavy set wolves enough time to pin him down.

Harvey shook out his pelt with a snarl and looked down at the wounded omega, rage burning in his fiery gaze. A pale furred, older wolf sprang up onto the rock face to pull the Alpha aside and calm him down. They exchanged a few words that Wawelski couldn't hear, and the pack whispered anxiously with one another.

Moments later, Harvey walked up to the edge of his rock face once again to glare down at the omega. "My Prime Null Advisor has reminded me that you are still less then a year old, a pup. And, that lambei is your mother. Your age is your saving grace, for attacking an Alpha is one of the highest offenses of the pack. The scar that will soon be on your face will be punishment enough this time." His eyes narrowed as looked Wawelski in the eye, "Your mother is a whore. She was a desperate bitch and in the heat of the moment, she lost her status and changed her life for the worse forever, all because she couldn't keep her tail down around a filthy loner. Bastard pups like you deserve to be born into Omega rank, you should be glad we didn't kill you when you took your first breath. As long as I am Alpha of Donaghy, your family will forever be the lowest members of this pack. Lower than dogs. " He dismissed them with a wave of his tail, "Now get this pathetic scrap out of my sight. The next time he shows his face in the Higher Ranking Den area, he will be given full punishment."

With Harvey's final words Wawelski felt himself being dragged away from the denning area. His handlers weren't gentle in the slightest as they threw him into the woodlands like waste. His body was thrown into a solid patch of snow, with his head buried under the frozen white. He laid there unmoving, even with the other wolves long gone. He stayed in the snow as day changed to night, until he became too numb to feel anything. Then he slowly stood up onto shaky legs, and started to limp away, towards the dens of the lower ranks. He took his time. There were a lot of things to think about.

His mother was punished for something he had done. The same wolf he believed never cared for her pups, was willing to be maimed into smithereens. The Alpha, who was supposed to be fair and just, was cruel and corrupt. Instead of resolving the issue, he chose to punish Lambei without hearing the full story. It was easier for him to write off his mother as some feral dog than to keep the pack at peace. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

He didn't bother to try and listen to his family as he limped into the den. Dracorex was panicked and nosing all over him, and his mother's voice was full of concern as he was looked over. He ignored them in favor of lying down, and didn't object when his mother and sister curled up close around him. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, as Lambei cleaned his raw scalp. His thoughts drifted back to their corrupt leader, and he felt the burning coals of anger in his stomach as he dozed.

Nothing would be the same again. This was war.

Author's Note: In which Wawelski is stupid and solves nothing, only getting a scar on his head like Gin from GNG. What a weeb.

Harvey belongs to my friend Pidge on WolfQuest Amino, everyone else belongs to me.

If you want to have a better expierence reading and get to know more about the lore of my characters, visit my amino profile here: /c/wolfquest/page/user/bulldust-is-busy/JJBm_EXI0fV7pM6J5dJ8mmDxL8BerXB6dWHm


End file.
